Sworn
by Adelinaluverofbooks
Summary: Artemis has sworn about two hundred years ago-a promise, to Apollo and the River Styx that she will care for a child-any child, hurt and abused by a woman. She finds Leon Knox, while hunting a group of hellhounds, that have killed some of her followers... she sees this child, this boy, has been hurt by a woman, so she keeps her promise... but what will happen, then?
1. (Chapter 1) Promise Fulfilled

**(Sorry to say, this is not my story (boo), unfortunately. All rights to the owner!)**

**Chapter one**

**Promise Fulfilled **

**Artemis's POV**

You know what's amazing? Pride. Pride is truly amazing because it can kill it can save lives but the most intriguing part about about pride is like when you make a bet you knew you could win and losing or in my case it makes you make a promise that you never thought you would have to keep well you see it all started with an argument with my brother. I close my eyes, remembering..._  
_  
"Men are pigs!" I yell at my slightly younger twin brother and he replied with equal fury. "I'm not saying some aren't-I'm saying that some women are just as bad!" _How dare he say that women are so much better than men? Women usually never kill and men are the complete opposite of that!_ So I yell back "No, they aren't and they never will and to prove my point I swear on the River Styx that if I ever come across a child who has been harmed by a women in anyway I will take and adopt the child and I will make the child immortal." After that I left.

I laugh, it's been about two hundred years since we were young and foolish, making that promise. But a promise is a promise-so, I would keep it, of course-especially one made on River Styx. I return to hunting...  
We were hunting a pack of deadly hellhounds because they had killed some of my followers who had just joined-the poor nymphs. We were camping in the outskirts of the New York State, when I heard a faint growling sound. I told my hunters to get ready and to follow me. We followed the pack that seemed to be hunting something. We followed them until we got to a clearing and we saw a small boy holding his knees to his chest crying. _Weak_, I thought men are always weak. I wait for the hellhounds to kill the boy but then the boy looks into the Alpha's eyes.

The Alpha bows his head like it was afraid of the boy-the boy looks at the hellhound and simply says,."Go away" and just like that-they run away! I tell my Hunters to follow them and kill them. I approach the boy and get a good look at him. The boy has a broken leg a bruised and battered face and three broken fingers. Cold fury was rising inside me as I saw these things-who would do this to a five year old boy? I decided to look in his mind to see what kind of monster could do such a thing at once. I went inside his head and I saw terrible things-him being beaten then thrown to the ground, then him being taken to a door putting his hand in the door and slamming it on his hand... I looked to see the awful man who did all this to him, but all I saw was a pretty woman and then I knew she had done all this to him.

A low rumble of thunder reminds me of what I swore only two hundred years ago and I look down at the boy who now looked at me with fear. I knelt next to him and asked "What is your name?" He looks at me-still scared but answering nonetheless, "Leon...Leon Knox."


	2. (Chapter 2) New Hunter

**Chapter two**

_**New Hunter**_

"May I help you with your wounds?" he nods very slowly as if I still might hurt him. And so I put my hand on his shoulder-he was ice cold! I start to heal him and once I am done he looks at me with awe and asks "How did you do that?" So I answered "How about I tell you later? Right now you look like you could use a nap." he nods and yawns so I pick him up and took him to where we set camp and take him to my tent and put him down in my bed and say "Good night!" and as I am leaving I hear him say in a tired voice "Night, mommy..." and those three words warmed my heart so much that I knew I could never let anything hurt him.

By the time I got outside all the hunters were back and I said "Huntresses, I have something to tell you." and they came and sat down and began "Well I must start to explain it all started with my brother and I we were auguring he said some women are just as bad as some men. I denied it and to prove my point that would never happen-I swore on the river Styx that if the ever was a child who was hurt by a woman that I would adopt it an-" "But milady what does this have to do with anything?" one of my many huntresses' asks "I'm getting to that now, as I was saying you all saw that little boy." They all nod, still not seeing where I was going with this, "Well it is easier to show than to tell you." so I show them all what that woman had done to him.  
Once I was done they all had looks of anger that a woman could do all that and I say, before they could start yelling, "You do know what this means don't you?" they nod their heads and I speak, "It means we will have a new guest... to train and look after." after that I go to my tent to check on the boy when I enter I see him walking and looking at all the pelts I had mounted on the wall when I enter. He spins around to look at me and tilts his head in a very childish way as if he has a question but doesn't know how to word it. I laugh slightly and ask, "Something on your mind?" he looked at me and answered with surprising intelligence "You know my name and stuff about me but all I know about you is that you can heel people at will." Looking in his eyes they were black with little red streaks, that held great intelligence and so I told him about Greek gods and how they were real. I told him that I was Artemis, goddess of the hunt and once I told him that he bowed to me, "Why do you bow?" I ask. "Out of all the Olympians you are the only who stuck to your beliefs so you out of all of them should get respect." again this boy surprised me with his intelligence and knowledge if I did not know better I would say he was a son of Athena but he had no similarities to one. So now I decided to ask him a question "So would you like to be my adopted son and become immortal and live with me and my hunters?" "Like a family?" he asked I smiled and say, "Yes, like a family" he smiles back and he nods.

"Come. We'll be visiting Zeus." I take his hand and we both appear at Mount Olympus.

"Hi, Daddy." I wave. He gives me a small wave, then looks at the boy, "Who is that?"

"Well... I've decided to adopt him?" I bite my lip. Zeus frowns, "Arte."

"Please, Daddy? Can you make him immortal?" I plead. He raises his bushy golden eyebrow, "What? I-"

"Please... please?" I beg. After a few minutes, he agrees.

"Fine, fine. You know the words. Go down and take care of your Huntresses, go." I thank him, giving him a hug, and leaving with the child. I arrive back onto the ground and say some words in Greek, he glows, a shimmering silver, and he is made an immortal. He still looks five but he would age the same as normal until he wanted to stop aging. After that he looks exhausted and so I make another bed in my room for him and tell him to go to bed he nods and goes to the bed and collapses onto it I pull the covers over him and go to my bed and told him good night and fall asleep.

So the next morning, I get up early and exit silently as to not wake up the sleeping boy. Once I get outside I walked up to Zoe's tent and asked if I can come in she answers yes I enter and Zoe looked at me with a questioning look I sit on her bed next to her and said "Zoe you know the boy will need training. I will teach him archery but could you teach him in hand to hand to combat? I know you do not like males-well, none of us do-but I beg of you please get to know him before you judge him." as I get up to leave she says "I will get to know the boy before I judge but if he steps out of line I will teach him a lesson he will not forget." she gives me a look. I answer "That is all I can ask for, I suppose. But try not two hurt him, too much." and so I leave her tent and go back to my own tent. Once I get there I saw Leon waiting for me as he looks at me and asks "What do we do now?" I answer "Now, we go and see what you can do with a bow." and with that we went to the archery range I get him a bow that would always be his size and a quiver of arrows that never would run out of arrows so I tell him to just try to see what he could do. He got to his stance and t was perfect. He shoots perfectly and it hits quite close to the I was so busy making sure he shot right that I did not see were it went but I did notice his small frown I looked at his target expecting to see it missed but no it was just off center. Without my order, he tries two more times, then on the third time, he hits perfectly. Then he smiles wide at my at my shocked face and ass "Did I do good?"I look down at him, smiling wide and say, "Yes very good" and so I told him the next thing he would be doing would hand to hand combat so we go to find Zoe.

Zoe's POV  
I see the boy and Artemis walking over to me so I guess it was time to teach him hand to hand combat. So I start walking to a clearing and I stop and wait for them to get here. Once they arrive. Artemis says I she has to go take care of a few things but I knew her better-she would be watching and so I look at the boy and he looks at me and after a minute his shoulders slump and he says "How am I to beat you? You have more practice and strength." I just tell him to get ready and he did so after that I charge and he just waits for a second or two then to my surprise he charges, when we are about a foot apart he drops to his knees and slides on the ground and trips me. I land with my face planted in the dirt I am getting up when he climbs up my back, puts one arm around my neck and his other around-his hand making a very strong hold as he leans down and mutters in my ear, "I did not beat you, you beat yourself. " _How did he do that_? I think, and I close my eyes.


	3. (Chapter 3) My Uncle, etc

**(Sorry, guys, for the mistakes! Again, all rights to the author! Sadly, it is not mine... :( )**

**Chapter 3**

**My Uncle, A bad impression, & Guys Night Out**

**AFTER 7 YEARS...**

I'm Leon and I'm twelve and I live with my mom and her band of man hating girls. It may sound like torture, but it's not... actually, sometimes it is but most of the time their cool to be around. And after seven years I am as good if not better with most weapons than most the hunters and they don't seem to mind.

And so it was a normal day training. Archery with Mom then hand to hand with Zoe then sword training with Alex-one of camp's best sword fighters. Then we ate breakfast then I did target practice with my pistol and I don't know where I got the pistol, all I know is that one night when I went to bed there it was lying on my bed-it was black with red trim and red bullets. We didn't know what kind of metal it was made of but it can kill a monster and it never runs out of ammo and if anyone besides me tries to use it it burns them so no one tries to steal it. So, after target practice I spar with Mom, next, we eat lunch, and at lunch the weirdest thing happens! We are all eating and joking when there is a flash behind my mom and there stood a man with sandy blonde hair and a grin that says, 'Aren't I awesome?' He is about to do something to my mom when I pull out my gun and aim it at the guy and say, "You move another inch and I will kill you." All the hunters and mom looks at me, then at the man and mom says,"Put your gun down Leon." " but he was going to hurt you." I protest, " I know, Leon but I need you to trust me " she says, I put my gun down very slowly she tells the man to follow her as I watch them walk off and without the hunters seeing I leave the dining area and follow them once they get to a clearing they stopped and I hid in the shadows and mom started " what are you doing here" "am I not allowed to visit you I mean I haven't seen you for fifteen years I wanted to see you. And by the way who is that kid with gun?" she answered " that was my son" the guy stared at her for a minute before he pulled a bow out of thin air and said " were is the boy I'll kill him!" " you will do no such thing Apollo for you are the reason that he is with me. Do you remember, brother? that argument we had almost two hundred years ago where I swore to you that if I ever found a child that was harmed by a woman that I would adopt that child." I heard that story many times. after they talked a little longer Apollo says, " I would like to get to know the boy, you know-just me and him a night for just the guys" "ok Apollo but don't take him anywhere dangerous." I started to walk away when I herd " were do you think your going." I sighed I knew it was coming she always knew were I was, even if I was hidden she could find me I guess it was one of the perks of being the goddess of the hunt I turn and walk into the clearing. Apollo looks shocked that he had not noticed me but Mom looks at me like she knew the whole time (which she most likely did) "what gave it away" I asked & she answers " it comes with being your Mom I know everything" " well now you sound like your sister" I say as Apollo gets over his shock and looks at me and says " well I guess you know about the guys night out, right?" yes I know about it. when will we be leaving?" "as soon as we can we got a lot to do." so I went and got some stuff for the trip once I was done I went outside I saw Apollo waiting for me in his sun car or whatever you want to call it I got In and said "lets bounce."


End file.
